


Kingdom Hearts I

by RapturedReality



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Betrayal, Coming of Age, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Heartless - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Search for Kairi, Suspense, darkness and light, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapturedReality/pseuds/RapturedReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, the worlds were disconnected- unknown to each other.</p>
<p>On a quiet world, in the midst of a vast and endless clear-blue ocean, an archipelago of small islands lay peacefully unaware of what lies beyond its horizon.</p>
<p>One fateful night, as Destiny initiates its plea, four children are thrown into Calling's inevitable path. Two rejoin in an unfamiliar town, while the eldest and youngest have been whisked away to unknown lands.</p>
<p>From here on the two that are reunited must overcome the obstacles of the mysterious element called the Darkness, as well a past once thoroughly locked, to be forgotten and forever lost.</p>
<p>But neither is alone.<br/>
For they have companions both new and old.<br/>
And they have each other.</p>
<p>And both quickly learn that the key to true valor, victory, and vigor stems solely from the Heart.<br/>
And as their journey progresses, that vital note is what will keep them alive time and time again.</p>
<p>After all…</p>
<p>'You never know who you'll run into next…'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude (0): Washed Ashore

**Author's Note:**

> One Warning:  
> There are Original Characters. Should your tastes fall elsewhere, I would not advise taking a gander here.  
> Also note- this will be far from perfect. But it's great stress relief and a good workout for the brain to boot! I'll edit any mistakes found before I post to here. (It's uploaded first to Fanfiction.)

* * *

 In the middle of a never-ending blue sea lay a cluster of homey islands considered to be paradise. The troubles of the unknown do not concern the carefree Isles of Destiny. Despite the arrival of a tiny stranger, the curiosity and wonder of what else may lay beyond the great sea never once arose to the island population, save for two young boys who had the tendency to dream of the extraordinary…

* * *

' _Where…what…it hurts…_ '

_It was all that could be felt. Physical and metaphysical. There was only pain. So much so._

_But…then there was light. No, not Light, but a lightweight feeling- like being carried.  
And then there was cold. But not like the winters. No, this was like the mountain springs, but warmer…but not._

_Then there was the sensation like flying, being carried over and through clouds._

' _Am I…dead? Did I die? Momma… Poppa… Are you there…?_ '

~.:*:.~

_And then there was soft and heat. And there was burning._

' _Not dead…_ '

_The burning was pleasant and awful. It only added to the pain. So much pain._

' _Not my body. Not that, no. But…my chest…it hurts…so much…_ '

_The burning heat didn't help, not at all. It only worsened, deepened. But…it also burned away the agony._

'… _My…chest…what…?_ '

_The heat burned away the pain. It felt…so much like her…how the bad and the shadows went away._

'… _Kairi…are you…there?_ '

~.:*:.~

_No, it felt like the sun. But it felt like her, too. There was heat, and dying agony. Aches were replacing that one. But there was quiet ambiance. There were strange things squawking far off…or up above? There was water…but it didn't sound the same. But it was still moving water._

_There was wind, and there were trees. There was everything…but people._

'… _Please…someone…Kairi, please…_ '

_There was Light. But no one to find herself. She was alone. She was scared. But there was Light, to settle her fighting heart._

~.:*:.~

' _How long have I been here? …Why can't I open my eyes…? Am I…alone?_ '

_The soft, but sharp, sifting ground shifted when she tried to move. But she couldn't. It was like…she couldn't wake up. But she could see the light. She could see through veiled eyelids, that the sun still shone bright. But it wouldn't forever. The sun always had to set._

_Would anyone ever find her?_

'… _Someone…I don't care who…find me… Even if it's you…stupid big brother. Just find me…I'm still alive…! Help me wake up!_ '

* * *

There was talking. There was murmuring. And there was a shadow, although small, blocking out the sun from scorching her retinas from behind her eyelids.

There were children's voices. But then, there was a grown up behind them. But the shadow above her was definitely small.

'… _Finally…someone…help…_ '

It hurt to move. It hurt even more to force her eyes to open. But when she did, just a crack, a sliver, she was met by the piercing gaze of the shadow. A boy, he had to be her own age, sporting shocking silver hair for how young he was…and his eyes…  
She would learn with time, they could be as welcoming as the tropic seas that had carried her there and away from the dark. Or his sea-blue-green eyes could be as devastating and temperamental as a tsunami or hurricane making landfall.

But for now, in the present, she only felt heavy. Her eyes fought to stay open, but the pull of gravity was winning- rapidly, too.

She made to look behind him, to see who he had brought. The blurry figure of a man wasn't far behind, and holding onto his leg was a boy with his skin-tone. The boy with ridiculously spiky cinnamon-brown hair…but…

' _Those eyes…_ '

It was the gasp of a small girl that brought her attention and focus. She fought harder to stay awake. For behind the brown-haired boy, a head of short crimson hair was eying her with trepidation and wonder.

'… _You're…alive…_ '

It was the squeak in the girl's voice, from behind her small hands, that had her attempt a small smile. But sleep was crowding in. She couldn't stay awake. She couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Y-yo-you're OK…! A-Ari…!"

She barely nodded; the sand shifting and burying even deeper into the salt-water soaked locks of her oddly reddish-brown hair, eyes rolling behind her closing lids. The last image she saw, was the silver-haired boy's curious glance down at her. But she didn't really care. She was there. She was alive. They _both_ were.

' _Kairi…you're okay… Thank…good…ness…_ '

Everything would be okay…

* * *

 


	2. I: Bustin' Up on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ago, the worlds were disconnected- unknown to each other.
> 
> On a quiet world, in the midst of a vast and endless clear-blue ocean, an archipelago of small islands lay peacefully unaware of what lies beyond its horizon.
> 
> Nine years have passed, since _they_ arrived on those shores. But what's become of them...? And what awaits on that vast horizon?
> 
> After all…
> 
> 'You never know who you'll run into next…'

* * *

In a quaint room, colored in off yellow-whites and lavenders, with a solid beach wood foundation, a young teenager slept fitfully. Her short, choppy auburn hair lay plastered over her forehead and cheeks from cold sweat. She whimpered, twisting in the knot of her sheets.

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_The sun was setting on the distant horizon. The sky painting in hues of rich orange-reds and dark violets._

_A clear ocean, reaching far beyond the eye could see; reflecting those hues- a rippling fire of water._

_A small islet, with a makeshift bridge connecting it to the true island. The islet's true attraction- an old, bent tree, with but a few bright yellow fruits of which resembled the stars._

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

She squirmed, frowning in her restless slumber. Her open window blew a gentle breeze, forcing strands of her hair from face.

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_There were children. Three children. Two boys, and a little girl with crimson hair. The boys, one sporting silver hair, the other unruly cinnamon, were sparring with wooden toy swords. There was laughter, with the mix of wood swinging and colliding._

_The girl looked behind her, waving her hand happily. "Aaariii!"_

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

She flinched, clawing at her pillow.

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_The two boys paused their play-fight. The brunet waved enthusiastically. The other smirked in his characteristic way, beckoning her with a tilt of his head._

_She took a step, and then another. Her summer dress billowing as she broke into a run. She could feel herself grinning._

_Thunder cracked. The sky pitched, and black broke the painted sky, poisoning the ocean._

_And they were no longer small kids._

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

She tossed again, clawing at her sheets and chest. Her breathing had grown quick and shallow, following a heightened pulsing of her beating heart.

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Kairi was slack and propped against the old tree._

_Sora was shouting, but the words were distorting, like passing through water._

_And then, there was_ him _. Riku stood still, stiff, and cocky. But there was a coldness to his presence- like a kindling hatred bubbling beneath the surface._

_She herself stood at a crossroad, halfway across the old bridge. A metaphor, ironically. Black bled over the islands. Copious amounts pooling and spilling away from Riku, cascading down to drown the sea. Sora's shouting was more fervent, more urgent. But Riku didn't care._

_Not with those new gold-yellow eyes of his._

_' **Why do you hesitate?'**_

_Her eyes shot to the sky. Black clouds preceding a black storm. She'd seen it before. She didn't want to see it again._

_"Who's there?" Her voice warped into the air._

_' **…Can you allow him to fall?** '_

_"What…?"_

_' **Fight! You must fight! Fight the Darkness. Take what was gifted to you!** '_

_"Start making sense! I'm not a fighter! I'm just…"_

_What was she, then? And why was this happening again?_

_The Darkness was pulling at Riku and Kairi, and making its way to drag Sora with it. The bridge bubbled, dark matter pouring from the center, right where she stood._

_' **You have the strength to stop this, and change the world. Why do you hesitate?!** '_

_"…I…" Her eyes felt heavy. The figures before her blurred. She was seeing dark grey rather than silver. The hate was faltering, replaced by mirrored eyes instead. This felt so familiar…_

_"-ri…!"_

_Her eyes were falling shut. "I…don't want to fight…I'm not…what it…takes…Not…me…"_

_' **Fight!** '_

_She was seeing fuzzy peach-blonde. And hazel green eyes. "You…"_

_"RI-RI!"_

_She was seeing nothing…but pitch black Darkness._

_' **Fight!** '_

* * *

 She woke with a jolt, sweat cold and trickling down her flushed and paled face. Her breathing was ragged, and her eyes wild and wide. The widened eyes of the fifteen year old snapped to the light-weight wood vanity her adoptive father had gifted to her on her eleventh birthday. The oval mirror in its center revealed what she suspected- her shaken self.  
She folded forward, taking her gaze into her palms as she buried her eyes into her hands. ' _Nine years. I've lived here for nine years, where nothing bad has happened. But the nightmare won't end._ '

She pulled herself back up, forcing her damp, choppy hair out of her face. She chanced a glance at her clock, scowling at the time it read: 9:00am. ' _Shouldn't he be…?_ '

_KnockKnockKnock._

"Right on time," she grouched, throwing herself back into her pillows. She could hear voices, both male- an older, and a younger. They were chatting merrily. The older chuckling, telling the other to head upstairs. Her eyes scowled up at her ceiling, softening at the plastic stars stuck above.  
While it may be childish, she never had the heart to take down the glow in the dark stars they'd applied to the ceiling years ago. While some had lost the vibrancy of their glow, she found them to be precious keepsakes to her fading childhood. Being fifteen wasn't something she'd recommend bragging about…

Her door gave a small squeak, and in popped a head of silver hair; although she herself didn't bother to look his way. She'd been expecting him. "Well well, aren't _you_ on time."

The other fifteen year old chuckled cheekily, letting the door close until a small gap was left between it and the doorframe. It was a lightwood- both the door and frame.

He sauntered up to her bedside, bending forward to stare at her stubborn face. "Well, I _did_ say I'd be by at 9'o'clock sharp."

"Lucky me," she mumbled, taking a pillow and smothering her own face with it.

She could hear his confusion when he made to grab at her own means of suffocation. "…What's with you? I know you hate mornings, but you're never this bad."  
He yanked the pillow from her face, but her iron grip wouldn't relinquish. His grab had forced her to sit up. She folded forward again, letting her body settle between her own legs. The sheets pooled over her thighs, giving off a view of the short sleep shorts and cami she'd worn to bed. Normally, Riku would jokingly flirt her way to get a rise out the girl, but the way she'd literally collapsed forward, made the situation a little less appropriate for play.  
"Hey," he sat down beside her, "What's wrong?"

" _Tch_ ," she grunted, not bothering to shake his hand out of her hair when we went in to comb it back. "Slept like shit."

"That all?"

She growled harmlessly. "Sorry to disappoint, _Almighty Riku_."

He forced her head down into the mattress with a playful shove. "Watch it!" he laughed. "Anyway, I know _just_ the ticket."

"More sleep and no shenanigans?"

He chuckled, moving to her vanity and pulling the drawers open. "Nice try. We're gonna go to the island, and get down and dirty."

She threw one of her other pillows at him. A harmless trajectory that made him snort. "Down and dirty, eh? I'd be careful how you word things. Might give the wrong impression."

He snorted again, pulling out one of her sleeveless hoodies- with gaping holes for the arms to slip through, and a pair of faded denim shorts.

"And stay out of my dressers!"

He chucked the clothing he'd picked at her head. "I've _seen_ all of your clothes. Nothing to hide here."

"Scandalous!" But she'd begun to laugh finally. She untangled her limbs from her sheets and blanket. "But seriously. What are you planning?"

"Raft work."

She whined, halting her attempt to get out of bed. "You _know_ I don't want to do this! Get Kairi and Sora to do it. _They_ want to go, not me!"

"Too bad," he walked back to the door, sending her a smug look by pulling at his lower eyelid. "Now hurry up and get dressed. Your dad's downstairs cooking, and I'd like a real meal before heading out."

She hurled another pillow at his retreating back. It met the door, as she yelled after him. "Slave driver!"

* * *

 "Tell me again," Ari grumbled, hefting another log into place alongside the others of similar size. The soft sands of the deserted portion of the Play Island sifted unwillingly. "Why I'm doing this?"

"Hold still," cautioned the strapping teen she called best friend, gritting his teeth as he worked to slide the rope underneath the other precisely placed logs. "And because," he turned to her when he managed a quick break, "you can't say no to _everything_."

' _Cheeky bastard._ ' She bit the inside of her cheek. "Tch."

He paused, and glanced her way with a guarded, inquiring look. "It's helping you feel better too, isn't it?"

"…Just hurry up with that knot." Ari muttered with a steeled look of nonchalance. "You said you needed help getting more wood."

"Yeah, yeah."

It was common between them- the playful antagonizing banter amid the two a common occurrence nearly every day. It was all good fun- and with both being as sharp-tongued as they were, it proved to be a delightful battle of insults and wit from time to time. Although, underlying the teases and insults, was a tension nearly thick enough to saw through with a newly crafted hunting knife. But that's another story…

"Almost… There- done!"

The girl let the heavy wood slip from her hands, plopping back down to the sand below. " _Finally_."

" _Hey_ \- who was doing most of the work?"

" _Who_ was stuck holding the logs?!"

Half-hearted, humored glares mirrored each other, before both Ari and Riku burst out laughing. The remark from earlier already forgotten.

"Fair enough." Riku yielded. "Come on- let's finish up here. We just need another log or two, I think."

Ari rolled her eyes. With one fist propped onto her hip, the other nudged him in the shoulder with an accusatory finger. "Yeah, _right_ \- that's what you said last time."

He swatted her away, beckoning her to follow him back to the other side of the small islet.

And of course, she did without protest. Although more quips at his expense…

* * *

 " _Whoa_!"

Pleased giggling broke through the boy's panic.

"Gimme a break, Kairi!"

"Sora, you lazy bum! I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

"No... Th-this huge, black THING swallowed me up…!" Shallow breathing. "I couldn't breathe, I couldn't – _ow_!"

Skeptic. "Are you _still_ dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream!" Defensive. "Or…was it? I don't know… What... what _was_ that place? So bizarre…"

"Yeah, sure." Dismissal.

"Say, Kairi. What was your hometown like? You know, where you and Ari grew up."

Soft laughter. "I've told you before, we don't remember."

" _Nothing_?" Disbelief. "Nothing at all?"

Short red hair danced as the girl shook her head. "Nothing."

"You ever want to go back?"

"Hmm…" she thinks it over. "Well, I'm happy here."

"Really?"

"But you know…I wouldn't mind going to see it!"

Chuckling. "I'd like to see it too. Along with…any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!"

Bright laughter answered the boy. "So what are we waiting for?"

" _Hey_!"

"Aren't you forgetting about us?"

Two very different blue eyes snapped to the forms of Riku and Ari- each carrying more than their fair share of building material.

"So," while smirking, Riku strung out accusations. "I guess _we're_ the only two working on the raft."

Ari, frowning coolly, dumped her pile of wood and rope down unceremoniously beside the younger boy. "You know, I didn't exactly sign up to do grunt work this summer."

Riku, albeit snickering silently, threw the log he was carrying- sending brunet-haired Sora sprawling with a yelp. "And _you_ ," he singled out the petite form of the young girl in the lilac skort, who was blushing and giggling behind her clasped hands, "are _just_ as lazy as _he_ is!"

Kairi- petite, fair skinned, and red-haired as ever, giggled behind her palms. "So you noticed!"

"You know," Ari brushed over her shoulder, "you're acting more and more like Sora these days. How much time are you spending together…?"

"Okay, okay!" Kairi laughed outright. "How about we finish it together?"

Three blank stares were shot her way- even Sora, who had managed to lodge the offending wood from his torso. Riku had situated himself at his best friend's side, while Ari propped both hands on her hips and blinked at her little cousin with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'll race you!"

" _Huh_?" Sora gawked.

The silver-haired boy merely groaned. " _What_? Are you kidding?"

Ari knew she wasn't. And she knew the boys would take the bait. She let her shoulders drop in defeat. "Fine." She also knew both boys had turned their incredulity her way the moment she conceded.

"Ready…" Kairi cheered. " _Go_!"

And like a rocket, both Sora and Riku launched to their feet and made a beeline for the imaginary finish line. They glanced back only once, when they were about to cross the bridge. To their baffled amusement, Ari passed both in their distraction, while Kairi continued to laugh and cheer her on from the back of the group.

* * *

 "What is it?"

There were few clouds to mask the purity of the tropical sea, playfully lapping against the shores of the islands. Having called it quits for the day, Riku had dragged Ari to the small protruding piece of land off the shoreline from the Play Island; a bridge connected the two sandy bits of earth. What made the miniscule piece so special, was the bent palm tree that bore a legendary fruit. Paopu fruit. A supposed treat that could bind those who shared one for eternity.

Riku and Sora had claimed the tree as a perfect bench when they were little. Ari and Kairi had been dragged to it not long after they showed up.

' _That's right…_ '

She and Kairi were not from the islands. They were from somewhere else entirely. But they looked and acted like anyone else. After the initial shock, people let bygones be bygones. The mayor had taken Kairi in, adopting her. Ari had appeared out of nowhere, in a worse-for-wear state, days after. He'd taken her in, even though she'd grown fiery and cold the instant he tried to pry the mystery shrouding both she and Kairi from her. But never once, did he scold her…even though he was, quite possibly, the only person who knew she was lying about not remembering…

Growing up, had been relatively simple. She was one year older than Kairi and Sora, placing her in Riku's class. It had started out rocky, but a strong friendship and camaraderie was forged after a rough kickball game within three weeks of her starting up school alongside him. And ever since, they'd been a dynamic duo in their grade. Although, lately, a growing distance was tearing away at their thought to be sturdy friendship…

Which was how Riku and Ari found themselves- his eyes mesmerized by something the rest just could not see. And she? Her back to the horizon, but her gaze fixed over her shoulder, trying to see what had her friend enraptured.

Surprisingly, when she spoke, Riku turned her way, woken from his reverie. "Huh?"

She frowned thoughtfully. "What have you been staring at lately?"

The breeze flitted by them. The boy remained silent for a time, letting his eyes fall back to the horizon line. "Nothing." He finally mumbled.

"…Really?"

" _Yes_."

Ari dropped the subject, taking her attention to the clouds flying by high in the sky. There were seagulls sailing the breeze up above, as well. "Ever wonder what it's like to fly?"

Riku nearly lost his balance on the tree. "Where did _that_ come from?"

Her shoulder brushed his, skin to skin, as she shrugged simply. "Just curious. Forget it." She smiled his way, a tired smile, but one of rare gentle tenderness.

Riku, a beat later, smirked her way knowingly. "Yeah." He agreed. "Must be nice to be free like that…But I bet it gets cold up there. Can't always be 'free as a bird'."

Her smile grew to a careful grin, snickering between pressed lips. "Bad pun."

Footsteps came running across the bridge, and a head of spikey hair flounced against gravity as Sora, in his red jumper and black hoodie, perched clumsily on Ari's other side on the Paopu tree. He grinned cheekily. "Hiya!"

Ari laughed harder behind the knuckles of her left hand, letting her right hand ruffle his light brunet hair. Riku, instead, chose to roll his eyes at his best friends.

"Did you _finally_ finish your list for the raft?" the older boy inquired with an air of indifference.

He received a chipper " _yup_!" from their friend.

"Then how 'bout we go a round? Ari'll ref."

"Sure!"

" _What?!_ "

In response to her outcry, Riku sneered Ari's way as he leapt from his perch on the sacred tree. "You heard me."

In a silent huff, the girl relented, although her pouting became moot as a snickering grin played at the corners of her slightly chapped lips. "Alright- get ready!"

* * *

 Red and orange cast the cluster of islands in a fiery palette. Most of the other children had ventured back home hours before. Riku and his friends had not. Instead, the boy in yellow continued dueling with his friend in red. Ari eventually substituted Sora when it became obvious the brunet needed a break. With more grace and focus on her side, the girl in the sleeveless charcoal hoodie managed to match the oldest step for step for quite a time. Eventually, a good strike from him sent her skidding to her knees. Cheers from Sora, and to the competitors' surprises Kairi, sounded from the Paopu tree.

"Way to go you guys!"

"Wow Ari! You did great!"

The older, auburn-haired girl beamed. "Thanks?"

When Riku offered her his hand, she took it without hesitation. He pulled her unhurriedly to her feet. "I'll admit, that was pretty impressive."

He caught her by surprise with that one. Ignoring the heat on her cheeks from the unexpected compliment, she shrugged and grinned at him. "What can I say? I've learned from a good teacher."

The playing field leveled out, when his own cheeks flushed with the blood suddenly rushing beneath his skin.

Rather than play with a fire that wasn't really there, Ari made up both of their minds and situated herself on the bent tree beside Kairi. She peered over her shoulder again, watching with the others as the sun continued its descent on the horizon.

"So…Kairi and Ari's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora, from his lounging position in the tree's bend, mused after a period of calm quiet.

"Could be." His oldest friend only shrugged indifferently. Shaking his head, Riku spoke again. "We'll never know by staying here."

"But…" Sora began. Deep in thought, he sat up to look at Riku directly. "How far could a _raft_ take us?"

"Who knows?" Riku brushed Sora's concerned inquiry aside. "If we have to, we'll think of something else."

Kairi turned suddenly, a question bubbling in her head. "So…suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"

Ari looked down at the boy at her side. "Yeah…what _would_ you do there?"

Riku hesitated. "Well…" His brow creased. "I haven't really…thought about it." He admitted sheepishly.

She frowned thoughtfully. "So why worry so much about leaving, if you don't even know what you'd do somewhere else?"

"It's just…I've always wondered why we're here, on _this_ island." He looked to the horizon with unexplained wonder. "If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there _are_ other worlds…then ours is just a piece of something much greater." He snapped out of his daze, turning his head, he looked to the three behind him. "So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora puzzled over Riku's spiel. "I dunno." He admitted unhurriedly, leaning his back into the tree bend again.

" _Exactly_!" was Riku's outcry. "That's why we need to go out there and find out."

Kairi looked to Ari apprehensively. Both girls tried to gather _some_ form of understanding where the oldest of them was coming from. But it just wasn't that simple.

Walking to the edge of the small rise of land, Riku finally spoke again, though his voice had lowered to a quieter tone. "Just sitting here won't change a thing."

The breeze had softened, barely tickling the hair on their heads. Even the gulls had silenced their squawking, almost as if they, too, were trying to soak in the weight of his words; of his complicated heart.

"It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

Kairi nearly whispered, "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"

Turning to her, Riku nodded. "Thanks to you." His gaze shifted to the other girl. "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this."

Sea green eyes flickered between the two girls, and then, he smiled. "Kairi…Ari…thanks."

Well, _that_ was unexpected.

"Heh…you're welcome." Kairi smiled faintly in return.

"…" Ari dropped his gaze for the horizon, thinking deeply as she watched the sky darken in the distance. Her fingers subconsciously trailed up close to the hollow of her collarbone, where a small, smooth rusty-rose stone sat as it always did. "Don't mention it."

* * *

  _Four children sat, laughing as the sun began to fall onto the horizon. There was no need for worry, on such a warm isle as this one. Crimson, sun-kissed cinnamon, auburn, and moonlit silver._

_The sun fell quickly._

_Light faded along with it._   
_Each child aged with the dying light._

_The stars did not filter through the darkness…_

_Sea foam rippled as glowing yello-_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, _I_ remember having fun writing this! More to come with edits before posting- I promise.
> 
> ~ R.R.

**Author's Note:**

> Endnote:
> 
> This entire series will go through 'Ari's' perspective, through the Third Person.  
> This is still Sora's story. But there are things to know, learn, and discover of which Sora himself has no business coming across.  
> This is only a pet project- one that's good for the brain and stress-relief. And since I'm in college- I'll take that break.  
> All other notes, unless I feel are incredibly important, can be found on the version posted on Fanfiction (under the penname "AoZ"). (: 
> 
> ~ R.R.


End file.
